


Little Scares

by redrebel



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Original Fiction, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrebel/pseuds/redrebel
Summary: A batch of small dreams that I remember because of how chaotic they are. I like reading dark content, so I decided a while back to type them out for others to read. Enjoy what I wake up in a cold sweat about.





	1. The Twin

I had a twin. No color, just a feeling of being connected. Connected empathy between two people. It was strange. A dark room and a chair. No one was in there, but I had a certain pull in my stomach that told me to search the nothingness. I needed to find him before… someone else did.

I couldn’t see anything beyond the darkness. Just black mass everywhere. Soon- the feeling ended and was replaced by fear. What had happened to him? Was I too late? I’ll never know because the next thing I saw was my bedside table.


	2. The Performer

I was dancing. I don’t know who for or for what reason. I looked around me and saw chairs in circle around me. Peculiar. Must be a show. When I stop dancing, my body moves like in claymation. I try to run to a chair, but I see every movement in a slow, static movement.  
I start to twirl and sway my arms around my body. I go back to normal. I hear applause that sounds distant. I dance towards the nearest seat and stop when I’ve arrived. I crane my neck around in the static way it seems to move.  
I slowly sit down and try to relax. I’m harshly ejected from the chair as if a launch pad was placed under me. Suddenly laughter erupted from all around as I prop myself up. Then an invisible force tears me from the floor. I soon start to dance without my own control. It’s unnerving. What is this force?  
I start to move with the invisible, malevolent instructor. Whistles and cheers come from all around and quickly diminish my fearful judgement. But just as they suddenly arrived, they stop. And I feel like stopping again. But when I do, sharp string strike my skin and wrap around my limbs.   
I’m torn from where I stand and forced to perform. I feel a distasteful feeling on my face. When touched, I see it’s makeup caked onto my face. The strings force me into dramatic poses and moves. It is painful - then daylight greets me.


	3. Arachnophobia

I was in a room of white. I could not see anything around me. I was restricted. I didn't know if I was strapped down, or couldn't move my body because of an unseen force. I tried to move my hand, but to no avail. Only my eyes shifted around the room.

I blink.  
A body appeared in front of my vision. A mangled body. I tried to call out. 'Are you alright?' 'Hello?' 'Are you dead?' Nothing. Motionless.

The body did not move at all. I sensed a strange smell. I did not actually smell it, but my nose stung from the mustiness. Nothing to describe or compare to. 

I blink.  
Scars and cuts were exposed as it's tattered clothes disappeared. The strangest thing, the body struck me as fair plastic. No simple gender or traits. A mess of dark brown hair, seemingly straight but such a tangled mess. They lay face down and had the air of being unconscious.

I blink.  
Their cuts became more drastic and started flowing with blood. Crimson started covering the white floor. I couldn't tell if it was reaching my feet, still not being able to look down. Terror. Shock.

Tears flooded my eyes. I have to get out. I have to keep my eyes open.

I blink.  
People stood behind the body. Their feet, stained red. Their figures distorted as I stare. They open their mouths and spiders immediately spill out.

My heart beat quickens as the spiders keep multiplying and crawling. They try to find something to feed on and nest in. The body. It starts to be engulfed in spiders crawling on its skin.

...

I blink. I am the body.


End file.
